同時
by Rosy.Robin.Bitway
Summary: "Four people, two pairings at the same time " Recopilation of fics with two pairings that end toghether at the same time. OK, bad summary. Requests open, but no OC's! Yaoi, Yuri and Gender-bend well-accepted!
1. Introduction: Weird poem and author note

**Hi there, minna-san~! Rosy there! ;3**

**Weeell, I decided to do this kind of... Emm... Well, a strange fanfic~**

**It's about, well, two couples and they end up at the same time... Well, if I'm making a good explanation... No, really? Cool... ;u;**

**This is just the introduction: a weird, without sense, EXTEMELY SHORT and strange poem. I dunno, I only wanna start this fic with a bit of _music~_ (Forget that)**

**Forget the poem! Just read the fics! Ah, and you can request pairings if you want! BUT! No OC's, gomen. I take a LOOOONG time with OC's fanfics.**

**Weeell, I will describe the fic~**

**Title: 同時 (_Dooji_ in Jap. or _Simultaneous_ in Engl.); that means _two things_ _at the same time but in different places and also aren't tighted the one each the other_. This fic idea comes from a text I read in Spanish class at school called _Simultáneo _that means the same.**

**Rated: T because yea. I dunno if put there some lime~ ;3**

**Pairings: Many of them. It can be hetero, Yaoi, Yuri or gender-bend. I dunno mind this time~ And also, the Inazuma line I dunno mind too. It can be from Original series and GO series. But I need to say that I take a long with Original ones. So... I work better with GO series couples~! :3**

* * *

_That would happen_

_if we have similar hearts,_

_if we have similar souls,_

_if we like to end up toghether._

_Because is not just of chance,_

_you cannot life without sadness._

_But if I were with you..._

_That woldn't be only one caress._

_The destiny is bound,_

_we are tigh._

_You cannot escape_

_from the hands of that miser._

_My mind is on yours,_

_this is our destiny._

_And all this is because..._

_...the simultaneity._

* * *

**And well, the first pairings will be MuneTaku and KyouAoi, at the same time.**

**And then I will continue with anothers, but hope you like them and request ones~!**

**Yaoi and Gender-Bend allowed! Yuri... Well, I don't like it at all, but... I will make an sception and I will allow Yuri too, so... You know now~! ;3**

**Thanks and see you in the first chapie~! **


	2. Stormy day: MuneTaku and KyouAoi

**Author note:**

**OK, OK~! The first chapie of that fic! Kinda short... *sigh* Well, it has Yaoi, but... **

**Title: 同時: Thunders**

**Rated: T (for safety~)**

**Pairings: MuneTaku and KyouAoi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma characters, they all belongs to Level-5~!**

* * *

A stormy day in the Odaiba Soccer Garden. Today, the members of _Earth Eleven_ (Yes, the new name of the team, because of the aliens.) were inside. An angry capitain was pouting a the window.

"Aaah! Why today!" Tenma said.

"Well, Tenma-kun", Aoi replied, "You cannot control the weather."

Tenma looked at the bluennete, making her surprised, "Yeah! I will do that!" He ran to the door, with an strange smile in his face.

"Wait, Tenma!" Aoi said but it was too late. He went outside. She sighted and looked to the window, "Crazy boy... "

"Sorano." A deep voice called her name and she turned. It was Tsurugi, with a _tupper _in his hands.

"Eh? Tsurugi-kun! What happen?"

The navy blue haired boy smiled, "Have you seen Tenma? This is his meal."

Aoi looked to the window and Tsurugi raised an eyebrow, "Are you listening to me?"

Aoi smiled, "Tenma... Is there." She pointed to the window and Tsurugi went to it. He saw Tenma, trying a strange dance under the rain.

"He will caugh a cold... " Tsurugi laughed.

"Yeah, but he looks that he is having fun!" Aoi replied happily. They two stayed there watching their friend making nosenses under the cold rain. Meanwhile tha other members were in their rooms... Except one.

Ibuki.

He was searching something. Or someone...

Ibuki went to Tsurugi and Aoi with a worried expression in his face.

"Er... Tsurugi?" He asked, making the two bluenettes turned to him.

"Ibuki? What happen?" Tsurugi replied and Aoi went near him.

"Ibuki-kun, have you lost something? You look worried... " She asked, making him blushed. Ibuki denieted that.

"N-No, only that... " He swallowed, "H-Have you seen Shindou near here?"

Silence.

Tsurugi and Aoi looked one each the other and then smiled. Ibuki blushed even more.

"W-WHY ARE YOU SMILING? DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG?" He shouted. Aoi was the first to talk.

"Ibuki-kun, you're worried about Shindou-kun!?"

"N-No!" He turned his head, like searching something and then took a paper from a near table and hide it besides his back, "I-I only wanna return him this paper!" He shown them the paper.

Tsurugi smiled, "OK, OK we trust on you. But I haven't got any idea of were Shindou is... Have you seen it, Sorano?"

Aoi thought of it for a moment, "Mmm... Nope. Ibuki-kun, have you searched him in his bedroom?"

Ibuki shocked.

He had not go there because... It was Shindou's room! He was to scared if Shindou find him there and get anrgy with him again.

"N-No... " He said, in a lower tone.

"Maybe you need to look there! Shindou-kun is a bit... Mmm, how can I say it? He is like a _crybaby_!"

Ibuki shocked again, "Oh, no... If he is... Scared of the storm and he is hidding hiself in his room because of that?! I need to go! Thanks you, _lovers_!"

Tsurugi and Aoi blushed, "W-what?!"

Ibuki ran from them and then entered Tenma, all wet, pouting at everything. Then he looked to his friends, worried.

"Em... Tsurugi, Aoi, are you OK?"

They looked to him and nodded, "Y-yeah... "

Tsurugi turned to her, forgeting Tenma's presense and whistled something to her ear.

"_I wanna talk with you. In my room, come with me._"

He smiled to her. Aoi could not understand what Tsurugi purports. She only nodded, retuning the smile.

And Tenma... Well, he looked at them with an strange expression.

* * *

Ibuki ran to Shindou's room. He was too nervious, also terrified. He was wondering Shindou to no get angry with him because he only wanted to help.

He opened the door, softly. The room was totaly dark and only he could listen the rumble of the thunders. He noticed, also, a cold breeze comming from inside. The room looked like a horror film one.

Ibuki swallowed again, but he was thinking in Shindou.

He could be there...

Frighten of the storm...

Whithout someone at his side...

Hugging him...

What the heck was he thinking in?! He _hugging _Shindou?!

Impossible...

But... Maybe...

Ibuki walked into the bedroom. The tryed to put the lights on, but their were off because of the storm. He couldn't see nothing in the dark and the tryed to call Shindou.

"S-Shindou?" He murmured, softly, waiting for his responce.

Because, if Shindou weren't there...

Maybe he left the team because of he?

Maybe the aliens kiddnaped him?

Maybe someone killed him, instead of his money?

Maybe... Wait.

He stopped thinking because he listened a soft sniveling in the room.

"I... Ibuki... ?" A soft and trembling voice asked.

It was Shindou! He could listen his voice. Ibuki was happy because Shindou was there, but... Where? The room was so dark and Ibuki couldn't see nothing. He walked next to Shindou's bed, trying to search him... But... Nothing? He was there, he listened to his weeping!

Wait.

Weeping?

Ibuki remembered that...

Shindou was... CRYING?!

"_Shindou-kun is like a... Mmm, how can I say it? Ah, a crybaby!_" He could listen Aoi's words again...

A... Crybaby...

He was alone... In this dark... Crying!?

No.

NO!

Ibuki closed his eyes, "SHINDOU! WHERE ARE YOU?!" And when he shouted, a thunder joined his deep voice.

He waited there for Shindou's answer, and... Well no- WAIT.

Ibuki felt that _something_ pushed him back and he opened his eyes for see what, and he saw that a little brunette was hugging him...

A... Little brunette... That was...

SHINDOU?!

Ibuki turned red, "Eeeh?! SHINDOU?!" He exclaimed, trying to make Shindou far from him. But he couldn't because the brunette was hugging him tightly.

"I... Ibuki... Ugh... " Shindou wisped his tears, and then he noticed that he was hugging the purple eyed guy. Shindou pushed him and then blushed, "W-What are you doing?!"

Ibuki sweatdropped, "Me? You started that! YOU hugged ME!" He replied.

Shindou pouted at him, and Ibuki unnderstood that... There troubles started.

* * *

Aoi went to Tsurugi's room, wondering what he wanted to talk with her. She could remember his smile when he said that...

"_I wanna talk with you... In my room, come with me... _"

She couldn not understand that. Tsurugi allways were very indifferent with her. He was allways very active with people like Tenma, Hakuryuu of even Kinako.

Aoi knocke the door and Tsurugi's deep voice replied, "Come in."

She pushed softly the door and entered the room. Tsurugi was sitting in his bed; he was reading a soccer magazine. Then he saw Aoi and left the magazine in the bed. He smiled at her.

"Sorano... Em, well, I wanna talk with you or something."

Aoi started to fell strange when Tsurugi smiled at her. She cound not describe the sensation; was very extrange for her.

"Y-Yes?" She replied, looking down. Maybe she felt like this... Because her feeling were going out.

She was in love with the navy blue ace striker since long ago. Maybe, she thought that he was a bit more _interesting_ than Tenma.

Tsurugi went near her an then gave her something, "That is yours?"

Aoi looked at the object that Tsurugi was showing to her, but... She coulnd't see nothing... Tsurugi didn't have anything in his hands.

"Emm... Eto... " Aoi wanted to tell him that there was nothing. But Tsurugi was smiling too big at her, and she thought that it was a kind of joke. So, she decided to _follow_ the game.

"And? It's yours or no?"

Aoi swallowed, "Y-Yes, it's mine!" She said, face palming herself, "_Why I say that in that tone?!_"

Tsurugi smiled, "Take it."

Aoi blushed a bit, "E-Eh?!"

She was thinking that Tsurugi was a bit crazy because there was nothing in his hands. She didn't move and Tsurugi changed his expression... To a sad one.

"B-But... It's yours or no?"

Aoi started to feel unconfortable, "Ugh... Y-Yeah... " She wanted that to finish soon, so she closed her eyes and put her hands on Tsurugi's.

He smiled again, making her blushing more.

He grabbed her hands... Tightly... And then he pushed her to him... Aoi was paralized.

* * *

Ibuki stared at the brunette with big eyes.

"Shindou, you were afraid of the storm!"

Shindou turned to him (and, obiously pouted at him).

"No, I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!" Ibuki exclaimed, getting near Shindou.

"No!" Shindou replied, shouting and also getting near Ibuki.

"YES!" Ibuki yelled.

"NO!" Shindou yelled to.

And... Ibuki couldn't help it more. It had Shindou so near and he was so furious... So, he grabbed his arm and pushed Shindou to him.

"Shindou, you're a crybaby... But... Baka... "

Shindou had tearful eyes, "Y-You... Ugh... "

Ibuki hugged him again, making Shindou surprised.

"W-Wha-"

"Shindou, I... I only wanted to help you... I don't mind if you are afraid of something, that's normal! B-But... " Ibuki blushed a bit, "I only wanna help you... Stay with you... "

"I-Ibuki... "

Ibuki pushed him and stared at him. Then he smiled big, "Shindou... "

He went near the brunette...

And...

"T-Tsurugi-kun!?"

Tsurugi smiled again, "Sorano... I wanted to tell you something, and I think now is the best moment for that... " He said and then he released Aoi's hands, "You remember when Ibuki call us '_lovers_'?

Aoi nodded, "Y-Yes... ?"

Tsurugi went near her, "Well... " He swallowed and closed his eyes, "Sorano, I like you too much!" He exclaimed.

Aoi shocked... But she was really happy, inside her.

"T-Tsurugi-kun... It's that true?" She asked, looking down.

Tsurugi nodded, "Yes, it is, Sorano... "

Aoi looked at him, with her tearful blue eyes, "M-Me too... Ugh!" She hugged him and then started to sob.

"W-Why are you crying?"

Aoi smiled, "I'm crying of happiness, Tsurugi-kun... "

He caressed her hair, "Sorano... "

Then her face went near his, and...

'_Chuu_~!'

A kiss there.

* * *

"I-Ibuki... Ugh... "

Ibuki covered his mouth with a finger, "Shhh... Just don't say nothing... "

And well...

'_Chuu_~!'

A kiss there too.

Then the two happy couples went out of their bedrooms: Aoi and Tsurugi were holding their hands and Ibuki and Shindou too.

They crossed in the hallway and they swapped smiles...

Then the storm finishes and the sun came out again.

All at the same time.

* * *

**Author note:**

**Gomen for OOC characters! I like them too much, so just... *sigh* Gomen...**

**Weell, the next will be Tenma X FEM Fei and Tsurugi X FEM Hakuryuu~**

**Reviews, no flames and see you on next chapie~! O3O**


	3. Birthday day: TenFEMFei and KyouFEMHaku

**Author note:**

**Well, chapie two there! It has several mistakes, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Title: 同時: Presents**

**Rated: T (for safety~)**

**Pairings: Tenma X FEM Fei and Tsurugi X FEM Hakuryuu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma characters, they all belong to Level-5~!**

* * *

Inazuma town, in a snowy day. Tenma was walking with his best friend, Fei Rune. She was a SSC, that came from the future. And Tenma was in love with her since they have shared experiences (soccer ones, or course). But today was a special day for her: today was her birthday. And she will make a big party with all her friends.

"Emm, Fei-chan...Today is your birthday, no? You want an ice-cream after the party?" He asked to the green haired girl. She turned to him and smiled big.

"Yeah, I'm hungry! An ice-cream sounds great! And also, thanks, Tenma-kun! Hihi!"

Tenma looked to the blue sky, happily, "You know, Fei-chan? Ice-cream is the same than _love_!"

Fei blushed a bit and smiled again, "That's very nice, Tenma!"

Both of them went to the ice-cream shop.

Meanwhile, in that important birthday day another **ULTIMATE** person is celebrating the day too...

"Tsurugi for my birthday I wanna the most _ultimate_ present of all the times!" A white haired gril said with flames in her eyes. His mate, a navy blue haired boy sighted and continue walking, leaving the girl alone.

"T-Tsurugi! Are you listening to me?! TSURUGIII!"

Tsurugi turned to her, furious, "WHAT?!" But then, he blushed, "Ugh?"

Hakuryuu, his childhood friend and also rivalle, was almost ready to mourn.

"T-Tsurugi... T-Today is my birthday, you remember... ? And you said that you will come to my party... " She stared at him with huge, shining eyes, "NOOO?"

Tsurugi turned and continue walking, "Tsk, yes... Now, just, shut up and come on." He said, but inside him... He was embarrassed because of seen Hakuryuu that sad in her birthday... Because of him...

Because he loves her too much...

Tsurugi and Hakuryuu went to many shops, because she was searching the _ultimate _(as always) dress for the party. They entered an expensive and exclusive dress shop.

Hakuryuu got too many different dresses, "Tsurugi... What I would look with that dress?"

Tsurugi blushed a bit; that dress was a bit- no EXTREMELY provocative. He was going to tell her that the dress was like that, but... Hakuryuu couldn't wait for an answer 3 seconds late.

"OK, I will try on this dress!" She entered the dressers. Tsurugi sighted, hoping that nothing strange happen.

* * *

After passing some time toghether, Fei needed to return to her house, for preparate the party.

"Well, Tenma-kun... " Said Fei, smiling a bit, trying to hide a sad expression for leave her friend, "See you later!"

Tenma smiled, "Yes! I will make you the best present ever, you will see! I will be more sweet than an ice-cream... "

Fei blushed a bit, "T-Tenma... " But then, she smiled big to the brunette, "Thank you! Bye bye~!" She ran away from him.

"See you... !" "Later... " He said looking down. Tenma was worried because he hasn't got Fei's present yet! He need to do something quickily and...

Wait...

He had an idea...

Tenma eyes shinned bright, "I will tell her my true feelings! I think this is the best moment and... I will bought her some kind of present like... A necklace! That will be OK!"

* * *

Tsurugi was sitting in a little red sink, waiting for his friend to show him her new dress. He was also thinking in what he could gave her in the party.

"Tsurugi! I'm ready! You are just gonna to see the _ultimate _dress in the _ultimate _girl!"

Ultimate, ultimate... That's words danced in Tsurugi's head.

"Ta-da!" She went outside and Tsurugi... Well, he had just a nosebleed.

Hakuryuu was weearing a tight and red short dress. And with her well-structured body... Tsurugi almost faint.

"And? I'm ultimate or no?" She replied, with a cool pose. Tsurugi shaked his head for return to the real world.

"Eh? Ugh? Y-Yes, you look awsome!" He cried, without noticing his words. That made Hakuryuu blush.

"T-T-Tsurugi! Dunno say that things! I-I know I'm amazing- No, the most amazing person in that world, but you don't need to tell me!" She ran to the dresser and Tsurugi sighted, looking up.

"M-Maybe... For her birthday, I tell her my feelings... But... " He had an idea and jumped from the sink, "Yes! I will do that!"

"Tsurugi, are you talking alone again?" Hakuryuu replied, behind the dresser.

Tsurugi smiled, "No... I was only thinking in nosenses... "

* * *

Tenma went running to the jewelry store. He entered the luxury place and looked at the showcases.

"Mmm... Nothing... Aaahh... " He sighted. The shop assistant noticed Tenma's worry and went to him.

"Can I help you?"

Tenma jumped, "Eh?! Ah, yes please! I'm searching... Umm... " "_What was Fei's favorite coulour?! White, maybe... ?"_

"Em... Something?"

"Eh? Uh? Ah, yes! I-I'm searching a white stone- I said jewell necklace, please."

The shop assistant smiled, "OK, look for one of them... "

Tenma selected one: a white and shining necklace. Then, he arrived at home and get ready for Fei's party. But after going there, he prepare her present correctly.

"Thats cool! I think Fei will love it! And also... It can get open in the middle! I will hide here my message... " He opened the middle of the jewell, "Hehe... Fei... I want to tell you my true feelings... Hope you accept them... "

Tenma hide a little platinum paper that said: "_I love you_"

Tenma wrapped it with yellow paper and put there a little ribbon.

He smiled and went outside his house, running.

* * *

Hakuryuu went to her house and Tsurugi walked to the jewelry store.

"_I hope you come to my party, Tsurugi! And I'm waiting of your ultimate present!_" Her words were on Tsurugi's head again.

He thought that she should know his true feelings.

He will say her, in the party, his love for her.

Tsurugi entered the store and the shop assistant smiled, "Oh, another boy? Can I help you with something?"

Tsurugi raised his eyebrow, "_Another... ? Tsk, nosenses._" He thought. Then he turned to the showcases and pointed at one green and cheerful necklace.

"I want that necklace, please. It can be opened, no?"

"Yes!" She replied. Tsurugi smiled.

"I take it... "

Then, he went to his house and get ready to Hakuryuu's party. He prepared the necklace and put them a orange paper.

"She is a bit stupid... Maybe she don't understand the message, but I want to know her true capacities... "

He put inside a paper who said: "_You're my ice-cream"_

Tsurugi wrapped it with yellow paper and then he left his house, running.

And then chance...

Tenma was running in Tsurugi's opposite direction so that made...

_CRASH!_

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Both yelled. Tsurugi and Tenma felt to the ground and their presents too.

"Ugh... G-Gomen... ! Tsurugi-kun?" Tenma said, looking at the navy blue boy. Tsurugi stood up quickily and he dusted his clothes.

"Ah, Matsukaze. Gomen, I'm late." He picked up his box.

"Aaaah, me too!" He did the same and both of them ran to their friend's house.

But...

Tenma arrived at Fei's house, quickily. She was sitting in a chair, sad. But her expression changed when she saw her friend enter the door.

"Tenma-kun!" She ran to him, smiling. Tenma blushed a bit and smiled too.

"F-Fei-chan!" He looked at her. She was wearing a beautiful orange and white dress. Tenma blushed even more and gave her the present, "H-H-Ha-Happy B-B-Bir-Birthday!" He said, trembling. Fei took the little box, softly.

"Tenma... Thanks! What is it?" She said, opening it.

"J-Just a little and weird thing... "He said, with his eyes closed, becase of the enbarrassement. Fei opened it and took... A green necklace?

But Tenma couldn't saw it because he continued with his eyes closed.

Fei smiled big and blushed, "T-Tenma! T-Thats amazing... Thanks!"

Fei turned and put the necklace on the table.

Tenma opened his eyes and blushed hard, "Hehe... Open it!"

Fei opened the necklace and read the _orange_ note...

Her eyes became big- No HUGE. She automatly turned pink.

"A-And... ?" He asked. Then he went again to his friend and looked at the necklace... But that wasn't the necklace! He bought a WHITE one and that was GREEN!

"I-I-I'm y-your ice-cream... " She murmured. Then she turned and hugged him, "Tenma! I love you too!"

Tenma turned red and his eyes twirled, "U-Ugh?! F-Fei-chan... "

"That's the best birthday present ever! You make your promise true, Tenma-kun... "

Tenma sweatdropped, "Y-Yes... " "_That wasn't my present! But... Fei loves me... AAH, FEI LOVES ME!_"

"Fei-chan... And? Do you want to be my girlfriend for your birthday?" Tenma asked, caressing her red check.

"Tenma... Of course!" She said happily and then they kissed...

An "UUUUUUHHH!" could be listened by Fei and Tenma's friends.

But they just didn't mind it.

Because of they love...

Sweet birthday... Thanks of chance...

Tenma looked up, "_Thanks Tsurugi... I hope my present help you in some way..._ "

* * *

Tsurugi entered the house. The party was a bit _wild_: People were dancing like possessed. Hakuryuu noticed that Tsurugi entered and ran to him.

"Tsurugi! You finaly come! Thanks! And... " She started to search something, "My present?"

Tsurugi sighted and gave her the box, "Here it is... "

Hakuryuu eyes shined bright, "Yay! I could not expect anything less from my rival!" She opened the box, hystericaly. Tsurugi turned for not seeing Hakuryuu's face when she read the note.

"T-Tsurugi... THAT'S ULTIMATE! I LOOOOVE IT!" She yelled, happily.

"Open it." The orange eyed boy replied. Hakuryuu was a bit confused.

"Eh? Where... ?"

Tsurugi sighted, "Just open the jewell; it's not too difficult... "

Hakuryuu opened the necklace jewell.

"Um?" She read it and then released the paper, shocked, "T-Tsu... TSURUGI!" She turned to him and grabbed his arm. Tsurugi turned to saw what happened and saw that Hakuryuu was totaly red.

"Ha-Hakury-"

She put a finger on his mouth, "Tsurugi. Just answer that: W-what the paper says... It's true?" She blushed more. Tsurugi was surprised.

"Y-You understand it?!" He exclaimed and Hakuryuu pouted to him.

"What? You're thinking I'm a kind of _baka_ girl?!" Tsurugi noticed that she wanted to mourn.

"_Maybe I got wrong with Hakuryuu and I was thinking bad of her... I felt stupid right now... But... Now she knows that I love her... So I must act quickily... _" He thought. Then he grabbed Hakuryuu's waist and pushed her to him. He put his face near hers and both blushed.

"H-Hakuryuu, I... Well, yes, it's true! W-What do y-"

"I love you too, Tsurugi!"

Tsurugi shocked, "W-what?"

Hakuryuu smiled, "You're an amazing rival and also friend... And you are allways with me... You take care of me... You're _ultimate_, Tsurugi!"

Tsurugi stared at her, "Hakuryuu... Thanks... "

She smiled back, "No, thanks you for the most _ultimate_ present... "

"Well, I was doubting if you like green colour... "

Hakuryuu sweatdropped, "Tsurugi, what are you saying? The necklace is white!"

Tsurugi stopped, "What?"

"Something happen?" She asked.

Then Tsurugi remembered that he and Tenma had crashed before... Maybe they changed their presents in the crash!

But that didn't mind to Tsurugi.

"Nothing!" He caressed her hair and went even more near...

And they finaly kissed, making all of their friends curious.

All this for chance...

And for a crash.

At the same time...

* * *

**Author note:**

**Maybe I make some of them OOC... Gomen!**

**And also gomen for Hakuryuu's ULTIMATE word... Hehe, I love that word!**

**Well, next ones are SaruFei and MeiaGillis, in request of Mizuhara Yukie (Kurimu-san)**

**Reviews, no flames and see you on next chapie~! O3O**


End file.
